Red Sky Betrayal
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: AU "The Kurosaki's...were Arrancars. That was the only thought that ran through the gathered Shinigami's heads as they stared up at family of four." Threesome (Ulq/Grimm/Ichi), Fem!Ichigo, Arrancar! Kurosaki Family, rated for future smut, language. MPREG. CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER IN FUTURE! PROMISE! Repost
1. Prologue: A Meeting Between Lovets

**Hello everyone!** _Welcome to **'Red Sky Betrayal'** our very first Bleach fanfiction!_ **For those of you who read our other stories, we promise, we are working on them. A status report will be put up in the next two-three days on our progress. **_But for now, we wish to tell you; enjoy!_

**Title: **Red Sky Betrayal

**Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre:** ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY/ANGST/ADVENTURE

**Story/Anime: **Bleach

**Rating: **T for now!

**Summary:** AU The Kurosaki's are Arrancars. That was the only thought that ran through the gathered Shinigami's heads as they stared up at family of four.

**Warning: **Female Ichigo, Arrancar Ichigo/Karin/Yuzu/Isshin, Accomplices Urahara/Tessai/Jinta/Ururu/Chad/Orihime/Yoruichi/Uryū, Gotei 13 Bashing, MPREG, smut, language, character death.

**Pairings:** Grimmjow/Ichigo/Ulquiorra, Nnoitra/Szayel, Aizen/Gin, Isshin/Harribel, Tōshirō/Uryū

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own** Bleach.** We do, however, own the plot, any and all OC's that pop up, and our tea.

**Note: **Set near end of Arrancar Arrival Arc **CONCERNING YUZU AND KARIN: **Yuzu and Karin are Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra's Daughters!

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

"_**Attacks"**_

‡_Ichigo to Shirosaki‡_

‡_**Shirosaki to Ichigo‡ **_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

**Arrancar Ranking/Name/Aspect of Death:**

0- Llevacareta Ichigo- Masks

1- Coyote Starrk- Solitude

2- Nelliel Tu- Innocence

3- Tier Harribel- Sacrifice

4- Ulquiorra Cifer- Emptiness

5- Nnoitra Gilga- Despair

6- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- Destruction

7- Zommari Rureaux- Intoxication

8- Szayel Aporro Granz- Madness

9- Aaroniero Arruruerie- Greed

10- Yammy Llargo- Rage

11- Luppi Antenor- Arrogance

**Arrancar ****Fracción****: **

28th: Akasaki Yuzu – Ichigo's Fracción (officially – technically, she belongs to both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's Fracción as well)

29th: Akasaki Karin – Ichigo's Fracción (officially – technically, she belongs to both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's Fracción as well)

30th: Isshin Kurosaki – Ichigo's Fracción

31th: Kurosaki Masaki – Deceased; Ichigo's Fracción

**Masks, Hole, Markings: **

Ichigo: her mask is on the left side of her head and he has two versions (powered up and down) powered up; it looks like helmet with a ram horn on the side; the horn sticks out to the side and up. Her powered down mask is much smaller. (See: Link for example) Ichigo's Hole is on her rectus abdominis (half way between where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's Holes are). Ichigo has red and black marking under her right eye. (See: Hollow Tensa Zangetsu for Mask Idea) Her number** (0) **is above her Hole. **Note: Ichigo is the only one out of her Fracción to have her Resurrection achieved. Isshin is close, but not there yet. Ichigo's Resurrection is similar to her Fullbring outfit, only with her horns and tail.**

Yuzu: her mask is a 'crown' shape on the top of her forehead that has two points on it. Yuzu's Hole is on her left hip. Underneath her left eye is a light blue marking that looks like Ulquiorra's. It is angled to the left, going from her eye down to her neck. Her number **(28)** is on her right hip.

Karin: her mask is in a cross shape that goes over her forehead to raise up, goes halfway down her nose, and stops at the edges of her forehead. Karin's Hole is on her right hip. On her right eye is a darker blue marking like Ulquiorra's. It is angled to the right, going from her eye down her neck. Her number **(29)** is on her left hip.

Isshin: his mask is on his left shoulder that goes down to mid bicep. Isshin's Hole is on the side of his throat. On his left shoulder and down are black markings that zigzag to end at his wrist. (See: Shinigami Isshin for Mask Idea) His number **(30)** is on the back of his neck.

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Prologue: A Meeting between Lovers**

Baby blue eyes stared down at the busy town disinterestedly, teal hair blowing gently in the wind. A tanned hand rested against the zanpakutō that was attached to his side. The man barely even twitched when he heard the gentle _'whoosh'_ of his first Alma gemela arrived, nor did he flinch when a pair of pale white arms wrapped around his waist and a chin placed itself into the crook of his neck.

"Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra," the man, Grimmjow, purred in reply. He felt the man behind him shiver slightly at his tone, his grip tightening around his waist. Grimmjow smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he continued to glance at the town below him and his Alma gemela.

"You know she may not come," Ulquiorra said monotonously, though there was a tinge of sadness in his words. "She can not arouse the suspicions of the Shinigami." Grimmjow growled low in his throat and spun on his heel, making the dark haired man disentangle his arms briefly. Grimmjow, taking advantage of the sudden movement, pulled the smaller man against his chest and grabbing his pale lips into a bruising kiss that left Ulquiorra breathless when Grimmjow finally released him several minutes later.

"I certainly hope she does not _arouse_ the Shinigami's like you say," Grimmjow purred, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight before him.

Normally pale skin was flushed with arousal, emerald green eyes hazy with lust; kiss bruised lips parted slightly as the Espada before him panted as he weakly held onto Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow gave a low moan in the back of his throat at the sight of the delectable sight before him. He brought a tanned hand into his lover's hair, harshly grabbing a fistful of the luscious and soft locks before tugging the other man's head back, barring his throat submissively and giving the taller man better access to his lips. Ulquiorra moaned, his grip tightening on Grimmjow's shirt when the elder harshly forced his legs apart, only to place his own knee in between his legs, applying just enough pressure for the green eyed man to melt into his embrace.

Breaking the kiss when the need for oxygen became to much, Grimmjow began to nip and lick Ulquiorra's neck, relishing in the breathy moans of his name Ulquiorra managed to get past his lips. Grimmjow chuckled darkly when he moved his leg up, causing the raven haired man to give a choked groan when the muscled appendage rubbed against his more sensitive parts, sagging bonelessly against the elder Arrancar.

"Is there something you want, Ulq?" Grimmjow purred against the others neck, his breath ghosting upon the spots that were still wet with saliva, causing Ulquiorra to shiver.

"I-" Ulquiorra began, only to be interrupted by the loud grutal moan that dared to escape his throat when the elder began to gently lick around the base of his Mask. Damn him, and the stupid sensitivity of his Mask!

"What was that?" Grimmjow questioned innocently, a smirk planted firmly on his face. Ulquiorra groaned, his emerald eyes rolling upwards as a bolt of arousal shot up his spine...when a voice startled both of the Espada.

"Oi, I can't believe you started without me!"

Both spun on their heels, hands going to their weapons unconsciously, before relaxing when they saw who it was that had interrupted them.

Topaz eyes glittered with amusement as she looked at the two before her, her long reddish yellow hair laying flat against her back. She was tall, roughly five foot six or seven; wiry muscles were enunciated beneath her pearl white Arrancar robes. Her maroon red sash, tied loosely around her waist, fluttered lightly behind her as she jumped to where the two Espada were standing, a smirk planted firmly on her face. The top part of her robes was open at the top, showing off her impressive cleavage, bandages just barely peeking from above the top before it closed off, her Espada number shown proudly to the world.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the newcomer, holding out a tanned hand for the other to take. "Shut up, Ichi; we didn't know if ya were gonna come or not."

"Well here I am." Llevacareta Ichigo smiled as she took the others hand, her smile widening when she was pulled into her elder Alma gemela's arms, wrapping her own arms around Ulquiorra. Emerald eyes that usually showed no emotion flickered to the youngest lover's face, taking in every detail that he could, whimpering slightly when the young woman's hand 'accidentally' drifted downwards to trace his inner thigh. The woman chuckled, low and deep in her throat, though the distraction did not deter the Espada from noticing his younger love's appearance.

Her maroon and black marks where fainter than before, her Mask in her smallest version – pointy teeth that fell just below her left eye, the eye hole surrounded by two thick red streaks – her skin that seemed to be a mixture of Grimmjow's sun kissed color and his own pale white, was paler than the norm. Her eyes, though they held amusement and lust, were weary and tired, causing Ulquiorra's heart to lurch painfully.

"This is the first time you have been in your true form for a while." It wasn't a question but a fact. Nonetheless, Ichigo sighed and nodded, burying her face into _her_ Ulquiorra's neck.

"Hai," Ichigo whispered, smiling faintly when she felt Grimmjow shift in his position, before wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist, his chest pressed tightly against Ichigo's back, effectively pressing Ichigo into Ulquiorra.

"When?" Grimmjow questioned, his voice taking on a low growl at the thought of his younger lover suffering. Staying in a gigai for a short period of time was uncomfortable, but staying inside of one for a long time while suppressing your true spiritual pressure to where it was not even one-tenth of the norm was down right torture. Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh, her arms unconsciously tightening around Ulquiorra's waist.

"It's been eight months since I last took this form; Isshin nine and a half, while the twins we're in their true forms over six months ago," Ichigo replied softly. "Isshin said that he's going to have to go to Urahara-san's sometime in the next few weeks to release some of his stress, and I'm going to take the twins with me to Kyōto sometime next week."

"You are going to Kyōto?" questioned Ulquiorra, curiosity lacing his voice. Ichigo nodded, placing a gentle kiss to the others neck.

"Hai, Aizen-sama contacted me yesterday and informed me that there have been a few rebellious Hollows within the city vicinity. I have to go and settle matters before the Gotei 13 sees the high activity."

"That would be most troublesome if they discovered Kyōto to soon," Ulquiorra agreed while Grimmjow grinned, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Perhaps you could use some…assistance in yer task?"

Ichigo chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "The twins would certainly enjoy seeing their Papa and Otou-san," she said, peering up into amused emeralds, "and it would be wonderful to spend more then twenty minutes with my Alma gemela's." She felt more than heard Grimmjow chuckle, his chest rumbling against her back, sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"Indeed, it would be nice to spend more time with you and the girls," Grimmjow replied. Ulquiorra hummed in agreement, pulling the only female in their Tirade closer to his body.

"How are they?" the black haired man asked softly, gently carding a spidery hand through long orange hair.

Ichigo blinked for a second before groaning and lightly banging her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder, causing her two mates to raise an eyebrow at the movement, confusion evident on their faces.

"I _knew_ I was forgetting something!" the female muttered, unwrapping her arms from Ulquiorra's waist only to shove one hand into the front of her shirt. She rolled her eyes, absently swatting both of the male's head with an exasperated _'men'_ when she felt the already hard members against her ass and stomach twitch in interest, before giving a small triumphant cry. Both men blinked in surprise and no little confusion when she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here, Yuzu and Karin wanted me to give these to you the next time I got the chance to talk to you," Ichigo said, a smile on her face. Both men took the papers, smiling when they saw that they were letters addressed to them both, along with a photo of each of their kits.

"They're getting so big," Grimmjow muttered, placing a kiss on the back of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo nodded, humming softly in agreement.

"Hai, they are. They're going to be fifty years old soon," Ulquiorra remarked, gazing fondly at the pair of girls in the picture. Dark black hair chopped short like her Papa's, the eldest girl was smiling up at the camera, her dark blue, almost black eyes wide with excitement, lightly tanned arms wrapped around her twins shoulders in a loving embrace. She wore a pair of dark blue denim pants and a dark green shirt over a maroon red tank top.

The other girl was also smiling up at the camera, though her brown hair, much longer than her sisters, was pulled up into a two pigtails, a red bead attached to each end. Her wide soft chocolate eyes were sparkling, her lime green sweater clad arms spread wide in front of her as she laughed up at the camera. She wore a sapphire blue skirt with sea green ruffles on the end.

"They have grown up so fast," Ulquiorra said wistfully, gaining a grunt of agreement from his male lover.

"'nd we've missed so much as well," the Sexta Espada said, regret and sadness tinging his voice. Ichigo sighed, and turned around, wrapping her arms around the taller male's neck. Topaz eyes meet sapphire blue, while emerald green watched on in silence.

"My Sexta Espada; my Grimmjow, you know as well as I that I was the only one capable to take this mission that Aizen-sama had assigned me. When I agreed, we all knew the risks to this mission. And when we discovered I was pregnant not even six months into this mission, we all knew that we had to involve our kits; you _know_ that it is important for all developing kits that they be with their Carrier for the first century of their life. You know that the Carrier is the one who helps their Kits control their powers while they are young." Grimmjow sighed and buried his face into the girl's neck, inhaling her scent.

"I know," the older man growled lowly, "though I don't 'ave ta be happy about it." Ichigo laughed sadly at the man's words, Ulquiorra's arms tightening around his mates.

"You are not the only one who is unhappy about this situation," Ichigo replied. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, all three enjoying each others company before the female in the group sighed and reluctantly began to untangle herself from her lovers' grasps.

"I have to go; I'm supposed to meet the others at Orihime's house in a few minutes." Grimmjow cursed softly, causing the young woman to raise an eyebrow at him.

"We didn't even get ta 'ave sex!" the Arrancar whined – though he would later deny that with venom – causing Ulquiorra to roll his eyes in amusement and exasperation and Ichigo to laugh. She patted his cheek, smiling when the man tried to snap at her fingers with his elongated fangs playfully.

"Gomen Grimm, maybe next time," she replied cheekily, pressing a light kiss against the man's cheek, before turning and doing the same with Ulquiorra. "I love you both, my Alma gemela's; see if you can make it to Kyōto next week and let me know, 'kay?"

"We will, Ichi," Grimmjow replied, grabbing the girl and pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss against those full lips that he wanted to ravish so badly. "I love you too." Ichigo smiled brightly, her smile widening when Ulquiorra's arms wrapped around her waist and pressed a few chaste kisses against her neck.

"And I love you as well, my Cero Espada," he said, before reluctantly letting her go. Ichigo smiled and took a step back, her topaz eyes closing briefly as she concentrated on going back into her Shinigami form. Both the Sexta and Cuatro Espadas watched, slightly fascinated, as her pearl white robes slowly morphed into the black of a Shinigami's Shihakusho. When she opened her eyes, no longer were the brilliant topaz eyes that stole the breath from both Espadas there; in there place lay chocolate brown orbs that sparked with amusement, as if knowing that both men were silently mourning the loss of those beautiful golden eyes.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, before quickly shunpoing away.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

**~†º.º.º†~**

**So...how was it? Good? Bad? DESTROY IT?! **_Umm...Saph? You're gonna be late for_ PT...**SHIT! BYE! *runs* **_Ehem...so please review! Thanks!_

_Elizabeth, as Sapphire is now running towards her PT class...which is one hour away. Our mom is staring at her like she's crazy.  
_

_...  
_

_Did i forget to mention that it doesn't start until 4?! MWAHHAHA!~  
_


	2. Bleach 116: A Trip to Kyōtō pt I

**_Annnnd here's chapter two! Don't worry about Elizabeth; I killed her for making me try to run to (blank out location). Bitch._**

**Summary:** AU The Kurosaki's are Arrancars. That was the only thought that ran through the gathered Shinigami's heads as they stared up at family of four.

**Warning: **Female Ichigo, Arrancar Ichigo/Karin/Yuzu/Isshin, Accomplices Urahara/Tessai/Jinta/Ururu/Chad/Orihime/Yoruichi/Uryū, Gotei 13 Bashing, MPREG, smut, language, character death.

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own** Bleach.** We do, however, own the plot, any and all OC's that pop up, and our tea.

**Note: **Set near end of Arrancar Arrival Arc **CONCERNING YUZU AND KARIN: **Yuzu and Karin are Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra's Daughters!

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

"_**Attacks"**_

‡_Ichigo to Shirosaki‡_

‡_**Shirosaki to Ichigo‡ **_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Bleach 116: A trip to Kyōto, part I**

Ichigo sighed, absently tapping her pen against her stack of homework as she listened to her Sensei give a rather interesting –though not to her – lecture on the history of physical anthropology. It had been four days since she last saw her Alma gemela's, and she missed them terribly. She knew that they were watching over her and the twins –Harribel was probably watching Isshin as well – with the garganta monitors in Hueco Mundo, and while it brought her some comfort, her heart and inner Hollow cried out for her mates.

Ichigo gave an unnoticeable groan of annoyance, resting her chin on her hand, mentally flicking Shirosaki in the head when the Hollow made a snide comment about how _'fucking lazy' _she was_._ She rolled her eyes when the female Hollow began to rant about the '_unfairness of the fucking world'_ and how '_my Queen shouldn't be stuck in the World of the Living when she – aka me! – could be advancing our skills_' and the like. Though Ichigo agreed with her Vasto Lorde half, it didn't mean that it didn't get tiresome listening to her rant about it all the time.

‡_Shut up Shiro‡ _Ichigo mentally yelled at Shirosaki. _‡You're giving me a headache!‡ _

‡_**Ugh, Gomen Queen, but seriously; it's so fucking boring! Can we please, please, **__please__** go out and kill some Hollows soon?‡ **_Shirosaki bemoaned, her strangely echoing voice sounding put out and slightly depressed, which was _so _not a good thing.

A bored Hollow meant destruction in some way, and some form.

‡_Maybe later Shiro; you know as well as I do that we can't leave until school gets out.‡ _Shirosaki gave a groan of disappointment, and began to bash her head into one of the sideways buildings in her inner world.

"Kurosaki-san, will you please read the next passage?" Misato Ochi, a young woman probably in her thirties with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes asks, looking at the startled girl. Ichigo gulped and grabbed her text book, quickly scanning down the page, exhaling when she saw the small tic mark next to where she should begin. Mentally thanking Shirosaki for the help, she stood and asked, "How far Ochi-sensei?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow and said, "Until the end of the paragraph." Ichigo nodded.

"'In England, Le Gros Clark [1895-1971], the first biologist of repute to devote his entire career to the study of primates, concentrated his talents on primate anatomy, developing his concept of the total morphological pattern to understand and recognize major adaptive complexes in anatomy. Another British anatomist, Sir Solly Zuckerman, applied mathematical models to anatomical problems. A major rift took place in British anatomical sciences, Le Gros Clark's morphological patterns on one hand and Zuckerman's mathematics on the other. Zuckerman, after traveling to Africa and the United States, spent some time observing baboons at London's Regent's Park Zoo.

"'His interest in anatomy and behavior led to his publication of _The Social Life of Monkeys and Apes_ (1932), a book that was to be a major source of popular ideas about monkey behavior for thirty years. The growing use of monkeys in the psychology laboratory is evidenced by the publication of Heinrich Klüver's _Behavior Mechanisms in Monkeys_ (1933)." Ichigo dutifully read, gaining a nod of approval from the woman.'"

"Arigato Kurosaki-san, for actually paying attention this time," the woman said cheerfully, before turning around to the black board. "Now, as we only have twelve minutes of class left, I want you all to finish reading chapter eleven, and complete review questions one through twelve, to be turned in tomorrow morning. Then write me a two-thousand plus word essay, Arial+11pt one inch spacing, on the history of Physical Anthropology, including a works cited list and credible examples of how Physical Anthropology has helped modern day society, due by next Monday. That gives you three days for adequate research and a well thought out report." Misato said, ignoring the groans of protest that echoed around the room.

"Now, all of you get to reading! You have ten minutes!" Misato snapped, though there was no real heat to it, and returned to her book, writing down the next set of chapters for the Late Classes. Ichigo sighed and looked down at her own book, her eyes briefly flashing gold as Shirosaki read over the work before returning to the mundane brown color that was of her gigai.

‡_Did you get it Shiro?‡ _

‡_**Yeah, I got it Queen‡ **_Shirosaki replied, relaxing under Zangetsu's flagpole; the zanpakutō looked down at the Hollow half of his wielder, smirking slightly before returning his attention to staring at the building in front of him. _**‡Now, let the fun begin!‡**_

‡_Sometimes, I worry about you my Hollow.‡_

Shirosaki snickered but did not reply to her Shinigami half, instead concentrating on figuring out what Cuvier's law of correlation was.

Ichigo rolled her eyes again, before returning to her own work, frowning when she read the first question –_Why would the idea of a great chain of being provide intellectual resistance to evolutionary explanations_. Damn…stupid humans and there 'everyone-has-to-eat-a-bloody-dictionary-to-understand-half-these-words' teaching methods! Did they not understand that not _everyone_ had a fucking photographic memory?! With a slightly resigned sigh, Ichigo began to work on her questions.

It was while she was working on question nine – _define natural selection and give an example of natural selection_ – that the bell rang, signaling that school was over. Sighing, Ichigo continued to finish the question as the students around her gave loud exclamations of relief and began to pack.

_- quite predictable. For example, if a species lacks a certain trait that will allow it to survive in certain conditions, there are only two options that species can take; to die, or to adapt. While it may seem harsh, it is the process of life; only the strong may survive. An example of natural selection would be this; you have two types of beetles –on is green, the other brown. Both beetles begin to reproduce, and have many baby beetles. Now we add another variable to the situation; a raven. The raven takes one of each group of beetles as samplers, and decides that the green beetles taste much better than the brown. The raven then tells __its__ family, who go and eat the green beetles. As time passes, the brown beetles began to have more offspring, while the green beetles begin to die out. In order to survive, the remaining green beetles begin to take on the traits of the brown beetle; thus increasing its own population and leaving the ravens to go find another food source. _

Ichigo glanced at her paper, nodded once, and slipped it into her textbook, before placing it into her bag. Looking up, she smiles slightly when she notices that most of the other students were gone; the only ones still there were a few of the soon-to-be anthropology majors for college and her friends. Grabbing her coat and book bag, Ichigo stood, stretched to work out the asleep muscles, before walking over to her friends.

Raising a hand in greeting, she said, "Yo", grinning when Orihime immediately turned and threw herself into Ichigo's arms.

"Berry-chan!" Orihime cried happily, latching onto her female friend's left arm. "Did you understand anything that Ochi-sensei said? Because I'm quite confused," Orihime said, pouting slightly at the last part. Ichigo chuckled and patted the young girl's head, causing said girl to grin up at her, her dark gray eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah, I got it Hime-chan; you can borrow my notes if you want," Ichigo replied, her grin widening when Orihime cheered happily.

"You shouldn't spoil her Ichi-baka," Tatsuki, a teenaged girl with midnight black hair that was chopped short said teasingly, wrapping an arm around Orihime's shoulders. "It could lure those gremlins that we read about and cause poor Hime-chan to become a vegetable." She said this with such seriousness, that Ichigo was struggling to contain her laughter at the look of horror that crossed Orihime's face.

"No!" she shrieked, causing everyone to look at her curiously, before dismissing it; it was Orihime after all. "Not the gremlins! Berry-chan! Suki-chan! Don't let the gremlins get me!" At her words, Orihime quickly latched onto Tatsuki and Ichigo, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck and her legs around Tatsuki's waist, effectively creating a bridge between the three girls. Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at each other, eyes dancing with amusement as they nodded; they'd indulge Orihime in this until either A.) she forgot or B.) they forget. Which ever happened first.

"Alright Hime-chan, we'll protect you," they cooed, patting her head and thigh respectively. Uryū shook his head as he watched the three girls, his midnight blue hair swaying softly at the movement. While he may be gay, he would never understand the opposite sex.

"Come on Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime; the others are waiting for us," Uryū said, gently pushing the girls into the hallway. Laughing, the girls complied, Ichigo walking backwards seeing as Orihime refused to be let down.

They were the only ones of their now large group of friends who had decided to take AP Anthropology, seeing as all four of them had some interest in it. The others had opted to take a simpler science course, though Chad had taken AP Chemistry – he'd taken Anthropology in Mexico before coming to Karakura Town.

"Hey, Uryū," Ichigo said, catching the Quincy's attention, "did you finish up the study questions for Takashi-sensei's class?"

"No, I was busy working on Thor-sensei's mythology paper," the raven haired teen replied. "Why?"

"Damn. Alright, seeing as I know for a fact that Hime-chan and the others probably haven't finished their questions, you wanna come over later and work on it?"

Uryū blinked before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Kurosaki, if this is another attempt to get me to go out Tōshirō, I _will_ beat you to a bloody pulp; consequences be damned," the Quincy snapped, causing the Espada-in-disguise to blush and rub her head sheepishly.

"Aw come on Ur-kun!-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-You two would make a great couple!" Ichigo cried, waving her hands energetically, ignoring Uryū's cry of outrage at her nickname for him. She felt, more than saw Orihime nodding her head – her head was nestled underneath Ichigo's boobs, after all, causing many of the males who happened to glance over at them to get a nosebleed – in agreement.

"Berry-chan is right Uryū-kun! You and Shirō-kun would make a beautiful couple," Orihime said, turning her head to look at the blushing Quincy walking besides the group of girls. All four ignored the looks that they were receiving from the other students; they were used to it, after all, what with Ichigo and Tatsuki being the 'tom-boys from Hell', Orihime being the airhead, and Uryū being one of ten openly gay boys in the entire school. Uryū sighed and shook his head.

"Stairs in five feet," the Quincy said; Ichigo nodded in thanks as she slowed down, cautiously putting her feet behind her as she reached the staircase. When her foot felt the edge, she began to cautiously walk down the stairs backwards, still talking to her friends.

"Alright, I won't try to set you and Tōshirō up tonight, but still, will you come over? Yuzu has been dying to try and cook Chicken-n-Dumplings after you brought over leftovers from your place last month." Uryū chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, but you have to help me on the mythology report; I'm stuck on the part of Medusa. I don't think I'm depicting her properly."

Ichigo cocked her head to the side, waving when she saw Chad walk out of one of the classrooms to the right and immediately walk over to the group of four –now five – and began helping Ichigo walk down the second flight of stairs –they were twisty.

"Deal," she replied. "Hey Chad, what's up?"

Chad grunted and shrugged his shoulders, before raising an eyebrow at the orange haired girl. Ichigo rolled her eyes and pointed to Orihime and Tatsuki. "Tatsuki said that the gremlins were going to get Hime-chan, so now Tatsuki and I have to protect her." The tall Mexican exchange student chuckled at the deadpanned response.

"Yo Chad," Tatsuki grinned, absently fixing Orihime's skirt so that it wasn't showing off her pink bunny underwear. Chad nodded at the tomboy, his lips twitching in amusement as his eyes flickered from Tatsuki to Ichigo, to Orihime, and back. Tatsuki grinned widely, boarding on smug, and shrugged.

"Well can you blame me? She's just too g-u-l-l-i-b-l-e." Chad snorted but nodded; Orihime was indeed a bit gullible.

"Actually," Ichigo's voice sounded, drawing attention back to the orange haired teen, where she had been discussing the Mythology report with Uryū. "Medusa wasn't always a hideous Gorgon, though the mythology books don't always mention that. Medusa was said to be the daughter of Phorkys and Keto, granddaughter of Gaia and Okeanos, the ancient Greek Gods of Earth and the Ocean respectively. She and her sisters, Sthenno and Euryale, were called the Gorgons, though Medusa was the only mortal of the three sisters." As she was saying this, they had finally reached the getabako room and, with some help from Chad and Uryū, all three girls slipped off their school shoes and into their outside shoes. Nodding a wordless thanks to the two, Ichigo continued.

"She was once very beautiful, having many a mortal man throw themselves upon her feet just for the chance to see her. There are many speculations onto why Medusa was changed into the snake haired creature she is now referred to. One such legend says that she lived in the north, were the sun did not visit very often. Curious about seeing the sun, she went to the Goddess Athena's temple and asked for permission to visit the south, though the Goddess of Wisdom refused to allow her to go. Angry, Medusa dared to say that Athena refused to give Medusa permission to go was because Athena was jealous of Medusa's beauty. In a spite of rage, Athena cursed Medusa to have the looks of a hag, hair of snakes, and the gaze of stone; turning all who looked at her into stone.

"Another legend is similar to that one is that Medusa was a priestess of one of Athena's Temples. Like the other legend, Medusa was very beautiful, and ended up capturing the God of the Sea, Poseidon's attention, which ended up in him raping her upon the floors of Athena's Temple. In a fit of rage at the befoulment of her temple, Athena cursed Medusa by turning her into an old, ugly hag, having snakes for hair, and the Stone Gaze." Ichigo recited, looking directly at Uryū, who was hurriedly copying the information down into a notebook.

"So Medusa was punished for being raped?" Tatsuki asked, slightly horrified at that revelation. Ichigo nodded, absently noting that they had finally made it to the courtyard of the school and that Chad was leading both her and Uryū to their gathered friends who were waiting for them underneath a nearby Sakura tree.

"Oh that's horrible!" Orihime cried, putting her hands to her face, momentarily forgetting that she had her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck. Lucky for her, Ichigo managed to grab the burnt orange haired girl's shoulders and keep her from falling on her face.

"What's horrible?"

Startled, Ichigo twisted her head around, a grin spreading across her face when she saw the gathered Shinigami waiting for them, looking at them in amusement.

"The Legend of Medusa," Ichigo replied as she re-wrapped Orihime's arms around her waist, smirking when the girl buried her head into her abdomen. Rukia, the one who had spoken, blinked in confusion, before nodding her head in understanding.

"Ah, you told them about the least known fact that depicts Medusa as a victim instead of a jealous hag," Rukia said. Ichigo nodded.

"Ur-kun-"

"Don't _call_ me that Kurosaki!"

"-was having trouble creating a believable image of Medusa for his Mythology report for Thor-sensei," Ichigo continued, ignoring Uryū's cry of outrage for the second time that day. Rukia's lip twitched at the glare the Quincy was sending to the Shinigami, though said Shinigami was pretty much unfazed as she turned to great the remainder of the group.

"Hey Masumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tōshirō," Ichigo said, ignoring Tōshirō's cry of _'That's Tōshirō-taichou to you!'_ "Do you guys have anything to do later? We're having a study group at my place."

Tōshirō, shaking his head at Ichigo's attitude, said, "We've already done the patrols for right now, and preformed over ten Konsō's today, and we all have our pagers on in case of an attack."

Ichigo grinned and grabbed Uryū's arm with one arm, the other grabbing the white haired captain. "Great! Now, forward – or backwards for me, depending on how you look at it really – march to my house!" she cried and quickly began walking backwards, everyone trailing behind her with bemused expressions on their face, Orihime cheering when Ichigo began to jog lightly.

"Kurosaki!" both Quincy and Shinigami cried out in disbelief, annoyance, and amusement at the orange haired girls actions as they were dragged along. Said girl laughed a little maniacally, though she did stop jogging after a few seconds.

"Alright, who gave her the sugar?" Renji asked in amusement, before getting hit in the back of the head by a soccer ball. "Oi! Who the fuck did that?" he cried, rubbing the back of his head, spinning around to see who the culprits were.

"Oops, gomen Renji-baka!" a young voice called out as she run towards them, her black hair bouncing as she ran towards the group of high school students. Trailing behind her, a young girl with orange-brown hair giggled at the shocked/enraged expression on the fukutaichou's face. Ichigo looked up from where she was talking to Orihime, a smile on her face when she saw who had spoken.

"Yuzu, Karin! What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned, smiling when Yuzu gave a small squeal of joy and latched onto Ichigo's waist, mindful of the still hanging Orihime.

"Ichi-nee!" Yuzu cried happily. "Guess what? Guess what? You have got to guess what happened!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow while Karin just shook her head and sighed.

"Did Yagi-gao stop by the Shougakkou, shouting something about his beautiful daughters while wearing his pink apron that say's 'Kiss the Cook' – ya know, the one that Kaa-san got him for their anniversary as a joke – and only in his underwear that had Betty Bop on them again?" Ichigo asked apprehensively, while her Shinigami friends just stared at the Kurosaki siblings, thinking _'again?'_

Karin and Yuzu both shuddered, before shaking their heads.

"Thankfully, no," Karin replied dryly as she placed her beloved soccer ball onto the small of Orihime's back, telling her _'not to move so she doesn't drop the ball'_. Ichigo sighed in relief while Tatsuki snickered. At the heated glare she got in return, the raven haired girl held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Oi, don't look at me like that; you know as well as I do that, while it may have been embarrassing, it was pretty damn funny," she retorted, ignoring the snort of disbelief from the orange haired girl.

"So what happened?" Rukia asked.

"We got selected to go the Kyōto Kokuritsu Hakubutsukan on Saturday!" Yuzu cried, grinning widely, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Sensei says that we're allowed to take one person with us, and since Yagi-gao has a Medical Convention in Tokyo, we were wondering if you'd be willing to come with." Karin said, from her place atop Ichigo's shoulders. The gathered Shinigami and humans blinked; when did she get up there?

Ichigo blinked and suppressed a grin; her daughters were geniuses. "I don't know…I'll have to see if Yagi-gao will let me borrow the car, and then see if I can be excused from school and work." Here, Ichigo shot a look at Tōshirō, who sighed and nodded; he'd talk to the soutaichou to see if Ichigo could be given temporary vacation time for Saturday.

"Oh please Berry-nee-chan! Please come with! You'd be the bestest tour guide ever!" Yuzu begged, wrapping her arms and legs around Ichigo's own leg as she gave her 'sister' a look that was equivalent to a kicked puppy. Ichigo felt her heart melt at pitiful sight. Sighing, Ichigo nodded.

"Fine, fine, just quit it with that look!" Ichigo cried dramatically, bending over to bury her face into Orihime's mess of orange hair, Karin gripping onto Ichigo's orange locks at the sudden movement. Orihime giggled and winked conspiratorially at Yuzu, who just grinned innocently. Masumoto snickered behind her hand while Renji made a harsh whipping sound.

"You can practically see the devil horns and tail," she whispered to Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumichika nodded, absently thinking that Yuzu was looking absolutely fabulous today wearing that cotton candy pink shirt and baby blue ruffle skirt, her strawberry clip holding back her orange brown hair. It was adorable; he simply wanted to eat her up.

As if knowing what the flamboyant Shinigami was thinking, Ichigo turned to level a minor glare on the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division, who gulped and realized he'd been staring. Besides him, Ikkaku snickered; don't mess with Ichigo's sisters – that was the second lesson the Shinigami had learned when dealing with Kurosaki Ichigo.

The first lesson had been not to call her 'Strawberry', '-chan', or 'carrot top'. Ikkaku and Yumichika shivered; she may have been human, but damn it, she was frightening. Their fright of her worsened when they say Ichigo and Kenpachi laughing together as they sparred violently. That day, many of the Shinigami, both Unseated, Seated, Fukutaichou, and Taichou's were admitted to Squad Four's rooms from fear and nervous breakdowns.

Hell, even Tōshirō and Byakuya had admitted themselves into Unohana-taichou's care at the sight! And they were supposed to be the most cold Taichou's in existence!

"Ichi-nee, forward, march!" Karin called out, her legs on either side of her older 'sisters' head, fisting her hands into the soft orange locks. Ichigo snorted before beginning to walk backwards again; Orihime seemed content to let Ichigo and Tatsuki carry her to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"So, how was school today?" Ichigo questioned curiously, one hand curling around her eldest daughter's foot, the other stroking Orihime's luscious orange locks. There had been many a person who had remarked that the two could have been twins, do to their similar hair styles, though Ichigo's was more wild and disorganized, while Orihime's was tame and silky.

At her question, the twins to begin to chat animatedly about their day – the topics ranging from home economics to sports to about the new foreign exchange student in their class (Stirling Lindsey, if she heard right) – her friends trailing behind her, interjecting every once in a while with how their own days went when the twins asked about there day.

It didn't take very long to reach Kurosaki Clinic, only about fifteen minutes, though they almost got held up due to some idiot running across the street when the light was still red – _'Baka!' _Ichigo thought snidely. She felt Shirosaki humming in agreement, though the Hollow was easily distracted by her aka Ichigo's Calculus homework.

Ichigo felt Karin tug on her hair and obediently grabbed the young Espada in disguise's ankles as the black haired girl bent over backwards, her head resting just above the small of Ichigo's back. With quick, easy movements, the girl slipped out her key and unlocked the door, sitting back up onto the sturdy shoulders of her Kaa-san when the door swung open.

"Ojamashimasu," the three Kurosaki's called as they entered, their friends echoing their cry. Ichigo began to slip off her tennis shoes as, almost as one, Karin jumped off her shoulders, Yuzu let go of her legs and stood, and Orihime released both herself and Tatsuki. All three of them quickly took of their own shoes, before scampering off to the kitchen for something to eat. Ichigo rolled her eyes at the three, beckoning her Shinigami friends over.

"We can either go straight to studying, or go grab something to snack on first."

"I would not be opposed as to having more of Yuzu's chocolate eclairs." Ikkaku said, eliciting numerous groans of agreement. Ichigo chuckled and waved her friends towards the kitchen.

"They are pretty good," Masumoto said. "they'd be perfect with a bottle of sake though." Her gray eyes shifted towards her taichou, though from the icy, blank look on his face, she knew what the answer -

"No Masumoto."

- would be. Damn.

Ichigo chuckled at the disappointed look on the busty woman's face before a thought crossed her mind, making her grimace. "Gomen Chad, Tōshirō, but I just remembered that we're out of watermelon."

Chad shrugged and said in his rough, but gentle accented voice, "It's alright." while Tōshirō gave a disappointed sigh.

"Do you have kiwi?" the white haired taichou asked curiously. Ichigo nodded, heading over to the Food Fridge and grabbed the requested fruit, tossing it over her shoulder as she did so.

"Any more requests?"

"I want -"

"No, Masumoto, you can not have the sake chocolate balls. Those are Yagi-gao's."

"Damn it!" the woman cried, falling into an open chair dramatically. Ichigo rolled her eyes, as did nearly all the gathered Shinigami, Quincy, and Spiritually aware Humans.

"If it's not to much of a bother," Yumichika began, "I'll just have a lemon and raspberry tea. One of the girls in my Cooking class said that it helps enhance the beauty of the skin." Ichigo gestured over to the small kuro fukamushi tokoname teapot that sat peacefully next to the stove.

"It's best if you use fresh lemons and raspberries," Ichigo said, bending down to pull out one of the lemons in the fruit draw. "And if you want it sweeter, Yagi-gao bought some organic honey from Houji-san last week. Hey, Chad, will you go grab the raspberry tea powder? It should be in the pantry, next to the hot coco mix." The Mexican teen nodded his head and set of to grab the powder, along with his other customary snack – sugar cookies from WalMart.

Ever since his abuelo gave him one when he was six, he'd been addicted.

After sparing a quick glance over at Orihime and the twins, who were busy mixing something that looked suspiciously like an Orihime Special, Ichigo turned to her remaining friends, raising an eyebrow when she saw Tatsuki raiding the cupboards for the instant ramen that she loved, Ikkaku eating some of the leftover glazed pork ribs with shichimi togarashi, and Renji was attempting to steal said leftovers from the bald man.

Rolling her eyes, Ichigo swiftly made her way inbetween the warring boys, snatched the plate away from Ikkaku's hands with a swift _"Mine!" _and ran off, cackling loudly, leaving the two shinigami to stare at her blankly, before, with enraged cries, tore after her.

Even though she wasn't with her beautiful mates, and her family was torn apart, she was happy.

‡_Maybe, just maybe, we can convince them to come to Aizen-sama's side.‡ _Ichigo whispered to her Hollow, who gave a small grunt of agreement.

‡_**Maybe Queen; maybe‡**_

**~†º.º.º†~**

_Soo...how was it?_ **Good? Bad? Destroy it with a Cero? **_Tell us what you think!_**  
**

_**Love!**  
_

_**The Homunculi Twins  
**_


	3. And the Winner is

Dear Readers of [_insert fanfiction story name here_];

Hi everyone! The Homunculi Twins here. So this isn't an update like you guys are most likely hoping for, so first of, we want to apologize.

Second off, the results of our poll are in! And the winner is...

**DIMMING LIGHT! ***confetti gets thrown into air, winning music gets played*

Whoa! Thanks so much for voting everyone! We'll try to have an update in about two weeks, now that we have a story to focus on.

Here is the official **Update List**. The **Update List **has: The Anime/Cartoon/Movie category, the title, and how many votes it has. There were a two sets of ties (underlined) in the voting, so we just put the ties in alphabetical order.

* * *

**OFFICIAL UPDATE LIST:**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Dimming Light' –** 63**

_Naruto:_ 'Uzumaki Revenge' –** 33**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love' –** 32**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Eden' – **29**

_Bleach:_ 'Red Sky Betrayal' – **28**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Queen Bee' – **28**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'More than Meets the Eye' – **25**

_Avengers - MovieVerse:_ 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned' – **19**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Surrogate Mother' – **16**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'A Bruising Love' – **16**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Children of the AllSpark' –** 15**

_Fullmetal Alchemist/Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Heavenly Sins' – **6**

* * *

We will be updating in this _exact_ order (Most votes to Least votes). We're sorry if this isn't very cool of us, but this will help us focus our muse more towards our stories.

Once again, thanks so much for voting, all **184** of you! (This number also includes those who PM'd us their votes, or left it in their reviews.) To all **85** of the people who put us on their **Favorites**, thank you! To all of the **74** people who put us on their **Alerts**, thank you as well!

We hope that you will continue supporting us, and that you continue to read all of our stories!

With love;

Sapphire and Elizabeth


End file.
